Connect the Dots
by QueenoftheSerpents
Summary: The story of what happened to J'onn between when he left the Justice League and when he returned. J'onn/OC.
1. First Meeting

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 1: First Meeting  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Yeah. I'm finally writing again. Finally. As my freshman year comes to an end and my life is slowly resuming a sense of normality.

Anyway, this will cover my version of what J'onn J'onzz was up to in the time he left the Justice League. Please review it and let me know what I'm doing right/wrong. Flames will be used in the BBQ pit outside my dorm.

Disclaimer: If you honestly think that I claim to own the JL or any of the characters, you're a moron. I only own Rachel and all of the characters from her story. (Will get into later)

Rated T for mild language, might be for other things later if I get creative.

* * *

J'onn still had no permanent residence after leaving the Watchtower almost a month ago. He stayed in motels when he could, but mostly spent his nights in alleys or parks. He felt grateful that his Martian physiology made it so he didn't have to eat as often as humans, as he would have a great deal of financial trouble if he had to buy food. And he was low on funds as it was.

This night, he found himself in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco. Looking around, he had to admit to himself that it was quite nice and well taken care of. There were also plenty of benches for him to rest on. He finally decided on one that was partially hidden by surrounding foliage and settled down. Sleep not forthcoming, he pondered where he would go the next day. San Francisco was a nice city, from what he had heard on his way here. It had many people willing to lend a hand, and he could possibly find a small job to do before he left town.

Suddenly, his quiet thoughts were harshly interrupted. A _very_ angry woman was yelling at someone; a man, he thought. Knowing that eavesdropping wasn't a good thing, he couldn't help but listen in. Well, it was hard not to, with the woman being so loud.

"Get lost, you asshole!"

"But, Rae..."

"SHUT UP!"

Then there was a loud SMACK, and a groan. Deciding that whatever this was was going to get out of hand if he didn't intervene, J'onn got up from his head and ran in the direction of the sound. He rounded the bush to see a man running off, clutching his head. Then, when the man was out of sight, he heard the sound of sobbing. Coming closer, he saw a young woman in a waitress outfit, kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands. Next to her was a good sized stick, which he assumed she had hit the man with. Not sure how to approach her, he cautiously took another step forward. "Miss?" he asked cautiously.

The woman grabbed the stick and whirled around, looking ready to kill. J'onn could now see that she had frizzy red hair, and wide blue eyes that were full of fright. He held up his hands. "Forgive me, Miss. I mean you no harm," he said.

The woman's eyes narrowed, but she didn't lower her stick. To show he truly intended no harm, J'onn backed up a step. He wasn't too sure what to do in this situation, but before he had a chance to decide, she asked him, "Who are you?"

"John Jones," he answered without a second thought.

She still looked unsure, but J'onn could tell that she was calming down. She dropped the stick, then folded her arms. "Did you want something?" she asked him curtly.

"I overheard the commotion," J'onn replied, "And I wanted to see if anyone was hurt." He paused, then continued, "Are you hurt, Miss?"

She sighed, then shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered, looking at the ground.

Now that her anger had burned off, she appeared much more vulnerable than she had at first. J'onn felt a pang of sympathy for her. Whatever she had gone through, it had had a major effect on her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Another nod. J'onn didn't really believe her, but decided the smart thing to do would be to leave it at that. He looked in the direction that the man had run in. "What happened?" he asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened in anger. J'onn briefly considered running, as he didn't want to reveal who he really was to anyone at the moment, but the moment passed quickly. She looked off in the same direction. "That man _was_ my boss," she replied. "He decided that I owed him some..._favors_ in exchange for asking for a day off next week." Her eyes became angry slits as she spoke. "I told him what he could do to himself, and I quit on the spot. He followed me all the way out here to get me to reconsider. I refused, and left him a few marks to remember me by."

J'onn was silent for a moment, absorbing her story. Frankly, he was surprised that she could hold her own in a fight. She was quite small – only coming up to his chest – and skinny, with no defined muscles that he could make out. But he decided that the smart thing to do was not to comment on that. He nodded at her. "I am sorry that you had to experience that." He said. He turned to leave. "Best of luck finding another job."

She looked up at him, and for the first time, a small smile appeared. "Thank you, John." She extended her hand before he could go, which he gently took. "I'm Rachel. Good luck with...whatever it is that you're trying to do right now," she told him before turning to leave herself.

J'onn watched her walk off until she was out of sight, then returned to his bench to get some rest.

* * *

Again, please review so that I can make the story better as I go along.


	2. Mornings with Oreos

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 2: Mornings with Oreos  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Wow...I'm updating in 1 day. That was unexpected.  
Don't expect it to happen that often, especially with finals so near.

Anyway, thank you so much to my 2 reviewers, **Miles333** and **icebreaker316**. Your comments were most appreciated.

For everyone else who read, thank you as well, although I can't thank you personally since you didn't review. (Please do though...I am interested to see what my readers from other countries have to say.)

Mandatory disclaimer: I really don't own the Justice League or J'onn. Neither do I own San Francisco, the Golden Gate Park, or Oreos. I own Rachel and the characters from her story, and I own this story. That's it. _Really_.

* * *

When J'onn opened his eyes next, it was morning, around 8:30 am local time, he guessed. He slowly rose from his bench and stretched. He then decided to walk around the park. He didn't really have any idea as to where he wanted to go, but it would be nice to just explore the area for a little while. Maybe there would be a cheap but decent hotel that he'd pass where he could get a room for the next night.

He strolled around the park for nearly an hour, watching the various people passing by. Children were out of school for the weekend, playing tag and running around. Adults were jogging past, sweaty and out of breath. Couples were walking hand in hand, talking idly about random subjects. It was a beautiful, idyllic scene...

That was interrupted by J'onn seeing Rachel, the woman from the night before.

No longer in her waitress outfit, Rachel was now dressed in an oversized brown shirt and baggy brown pants that completely hid any indication that she was a female. Her frizzed red hair was now down in front of her face, only allowing an occasional glimpse of her eyes, which now had unattractive, square glasses in front of them, and she carried a ragged brown bookbag. She looked completely different from the woman he had encountered the night before. If it weren't for her eyes being the same, J'onn wouldn't have been able to tell it was her.

Rachel paused in her walking and looked around the area. Her eyes came to rest on a nearby tree, and she walked towards it. She sat down beneath it, then she dug through her bag before pulling out a notebook and pencil. She leaned back against the tree and began scribbling something. J'onn watched her for a minute, unsure whether it would be permissible for him to approach her and ask after her well-being. Then he slowly approached Rachel, trying not to appear threatening in any way. As he got within about ten feet of her, he stepped on a stick, causing it to crack.

As she had the previous evening, Rachel sprang up, ready to defend herself. Her pencil was now at the ready, waiting to be put to use. Her eyes then landed on J'onn, and they widened in surprise as she recognized him. J'onn took another couple of slow steps towards her "Forgive me for startling you, Miss Rachel," he said, "I did not intend to do so."

Rachel nodded, and lowered her pencil. "What are you still doing in Golden Gate Park?" she asked him. "Don't you have someplace better to be?"

"Probably. I just haven't gone there yet."

The corners of Rachel's mouth twitched in mild amusement. She settled back underneath the tree, picking up her fallen notebook. After a few moments, she looked back up at J'onn, who was now standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Would you...like to sit down, John?" she asked him hesitantly.

J'onn paused, then nodded and silently settled beside the woman. She went back to scribbling in her notebook for a few moments before asking him. "So...where are you from?"

J'onn hesitated. She didn't know he was a Martian, and he was hoping to keep it that way for the moment. But he didn't have an answer prepared, so he said the first city that came to his mind. "I am from Metropolis."

Rachel whistled. "Wow. That's a long way away," she said.

J'onn nodded, not quite knowing what to say next. An awkward silence fell between them, until Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a package of Oreo cookies. She opened it, took two for herself, then held the package out for J'onn. His eyes widened when he saw the cookies, and he smiled widely. Rachel watched this with guarded amusement. "I take it you like Oreos?" she said. J'onn nodded and took a handful, trying not to look desperate for them.

Rachel smiled and put her notebook aside. "Do you prefer the originals, or do you like any of the new kinds of Oreos that are coming out?"

J'onn frowned, disapproval written all over his face. "There are different kinds of Oreos? Like what?"

"Double stuffed, mint chocolate, inside out, you name it, they've done it."

J'onn looked at the last cookie in his hand. "I believe I will remain loyal to the original recipe. It is too good to change."

Rachel nodded approvingly. "Hear hear," she said, helping herself to more cookies.

The conversation paused there momentarily as the two continued to munch on Rachel's Oreos, though the silence was less awkward than last time. Finally, J'onn felt like he needed to say ask her if anything more had become of her encounter from the previous evening. "Forgive me for asking, Rachel, but how are you doing since last night?"

Rachel stiffened almost at once. "Why do you ask?" she said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

J'onn looked at the ground. "I only wanted to make sure that you were all right," he said. "I apologize for intruding. If you do not wish to discuss it, you do not have to."

Rachel relaxed a little but didn't look any less unhappy. She leaned back against the tree and sighed. "If you must know, he called me repeatedly last night and this morning. That's the main reason I came out here; I needed to get away from him." She hugged her knees to her chest, and bitterly ended with, "I hate that son of a bitch."

J'onn normally didn't find use for language like that, but decided that in this event, it was all right. "I am sorry to hear that he is still bothering you," he said, meaning every word.

Rachel glanced back at him, and J'onn was surprised to see the level of pain and exhaustion reflected there. Gently, he reached out and took her hand. Her eyes snapped downward on instinct, but she didn't try to pull hers away. J'onn could tell that she knew that he was trying to comfort her, though he himself thought he wasn't doing a very good job. Rachel looked back up at him. "Thank you, but you don't need to apologize for someone else's actions," she told him.

"I know, but all the same, I am."

Rachel's lips formed a small half-smile. She then let go of his hand and began gathering her things. "I'm sorry, John, but I'm going to have to head off. I need to start looking for a new job."

J'onn nodded and stood up, helping her get up as well. "I understand," he said. "Good luck. I hope you find one that suits you."

With that, Rachel headed off the grass and towards the buildings. J'onn began walking the opposite direction, so that she would not think that he was following her. He glanced back in her direction briefly, to find that she had stopped walking and was watching him. Their eyes connected for a moment, before both of them waved to the other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Please, continue to review and help me keep the story well-written.


	3. Poetry Night

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 3: Poetry Night  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Allow me to say a few things before we get started.

The last two weeks of school are PURE EVIL!!!!!  
Final exams are PURE EVIL!!!!!  
Essays longer than two pages are PURE EVIL!!!!!

And when you have all three at once....ULTIMATE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now that I'm through with ranting...

To icebreaker316: Well, in the comics, J'onn was a fan of a cookie (Chocos) that were just a fictional form of Oreos. I figured that it would work well in the story. And I am too...I like J'onn too much for him to stay disconnected to humanity.  
To ImaginaryPsuedony: I'm sure that there are more of them out there. :) And thanks. It proves that I know how to use a spell checker. Go me!  
To Miles333: I agree. Original Oreos are awesome...and now I want some. Damn it.

And you people know that I only own Rachel and her poem, right? I don't own J'onn, Justice League, San Francisco, or the Sacred Grounds Cafe. (A real cafe in SF that has poetry nights every Wednesday)

* * *

Another day had passed in San Francisco, and evening had come again. J'onn had begun to explore the different areas of the city in the past day. It was a very interesting place, to say the least. A lot of different cultures overlapped, providing unique art, architecture, music and food everywhere he looked. It was quite different from the pretty much all-American cities of Metropolis and Gotham.

He decided that he could use something in his stomach, and found a little place called the Sacred Grounds Cafe. He ordered himself an iced coffee, decaf, and got a large cookie for good measure. He then looked for a table. Most tables had occupants, all of whom had papers shuffling in their hands, muttering something and then editing what was on the paper. He saw one table that was unoccupied and headed for it. He sat, looking around at all of the people, wondering why they all had paper.

"You're into poetry, too?" said an increasingly familiar voice.

J'onn turned his head in surprise. Sure enough, there was Rachel. She was dressed in the same shade of brown from yesterday, though this time it was a dress instead of a shirt and pants, and her hair was somewhat pulled back. She, too, had paper in hand. Surprised but still glad to see her again, he said, "Hello Miss Rachel. What do you mean?"

She held up the paper. "Tonight's open mic night for local poets," she said. She looked at him curiously. "You don't seem the poetry type, John."

J'onn frowned. "I was not aware of any such events here tonight," he told her. "I just wanted to have something to eat."

Rachel nodded, understanding. Then she asked, "May I join you?"

J'onn nodded, surprised that she was this open to him. Normally, she would have had a weapon. Rachel smiled her half smile, then sat down. J'onn nodded to the paper. "You are a poet, Miss Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged. "An amateur one, I guess. I like writing it, but I don't have anything published."

"Perhaps you should consider it. Poetry seems to suit you."

She looked at him blankly. He continued, "You seem much happier tonight than you did when we met."

Rachel nodded. "I do like it, but it's a difficult profession. It doesn't pay the bills unless you're Rita Mae Brown or something."

A pencil suddenly fell from the hand of one of the other people in the cafe. It rolled over to their table next to Rachel's foot. The writer, a young man, got up to retrieve it. His hand went to grab it, accidently brushing her leg. In the next second, he found himself pinned to the table with a rather large dinner knife pointed at his throat. He held up his hands in terror. "Please, please don't hurt me!" he said, quivering.

Rachel growled in answer, but let go of him and put the knife down. The guy carefully got off the table and scurried away. J'onn looked from the man to Rachel, who was rubbing her temples in frustration. Very cautiously, he said, "You do not trust men very much, do you?"

She glanced back at him, then shook her head slowly. She then picked up her paper, which had fallen in the struggle. J'onn decided not to press the issue. Instead, he asked her "What is your poem about?"

Rachel didn't answer for a moment. Then she said, "You'll just have to wait and see. All I'll say is that it's the one I was working on in the park."

As soon as she said this, an announcer came on stage with a marker and large whiteboard. "Welcome poets, both young and young at heart!"

Loud cheering erupted from everyone but Rachel and J'onn. She muttered something that J'onn couldn't fully make out, but it sounded like 'pretentious poet wannabes.' Then the announcer wrote the order down on the board. There were twelve people reading tonight, Rachel was fifth. He then left the stage, and the first person went up.

As soon as he started reading, J'onn began to understand what Rachel had said. The poem was very choppy, lacking fluidity. It made J'onn miss the poetry of Mars; it had been a difficult art to master, but once one had, there was nothing more beautiful a Martian could make. He sat quietly, remembering some of his favorite poems, until Rachel stirred next to him and went up. He brought his attention back to Earth. She smoothed the paper and paused, making sure she had the audience's full attention. Then she said:

_I am not your toy,  
Not your doll,  
Not your puppet.  
I am not your slave,  
Not your servant,  
Not your maid.  
I am not your pet,  
Not your dog,  
Not your mouse.  
I am NOT.  
What I am is power.  
What I am is strength.  
What I am is life.  
What I am is freedom.  
You cannot change it.  
You should not change it.  
You will not change it.  
Not then.  
Not now.  
Not ever._

She finished, then nodded her head to acknowledge her audience. Nobody said a word, and applause was scattered. She made her way back to J'onn's table and sat quietly. J'onn just stared at her, letting the meaning of her words sink in. Then, he asked her, "I take it that was directed at your previous employer?"

Rachel nodded, then started to gather herself and her things. J'onn finished his drink, then disposed of his trash and joined her on her way out. She looked upset, most likely from the frosty reception. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing how to make her feel better. She glanced at him, a mixture of frustration and gratitude in her expression. He then said, "For the record, Miss Rachel, I thought that your poem was magnificent."

The corner's of her mouth twitched, but no smile appeared this time. She just nodded, said "Thank you," and removed his hand. Then she said, "How long are you staying in San Francisco, John?"

"I do not know anymore. I was only planning for a few days, but I am finding myself enjoying this city." He paused. "Why do you ask, Miss Rachel?"

"Perhaps next time we meet, it shouldn't be just a coincidence." She pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil from her tattered bag, then scribbled something down and handed it to him. "This is my phone number. Call me if you'd like to grab a bite or something."

J'onn nodded. "I will. Thank you." He pocketed the number, then turned to go.

"Oh, and John?"

"Yes, Miss Rachel?"

"Stop calling me 'Miss' Rachel. It makes me feel old."


	4. Not a Coincidence

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 4: Not a Coincidence  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Guess what? I'm baaaack!  
And I dislike it when the document uploader is down. I would have had this...

Never mind. No excuses. I don't want Batman breathing down my neck.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own the Justice League or J'onn or any of that? I only own Rachel and her poem from last time at this point. I'm serious. Really.

* * *

J'onn stood next to the pay phone where he had been standing half of the day, Rachel's number in hand. He was thinking about what she had said two nights before, and he agreed that it would be nice to meet Rachel without coincidence. But, for the first time since he had courted his beloved wife back on Mars, he felt a sense of uncertainty. It felt very strange to him, so he walked away from the phone. Then he paused. Why was he so uncertain about speaking to Rachel? Was it because he had to lie to her about who he was? Was it because of her mistrust of strange men? Maybe it was both. But, Rachel had said that she wanted to see him. It might have taken her a lot to give him her number, but she had. He owed her that. Making his decision at last, J'onn put in the proper change and dialed the number on the piece of paper. It rang three times, then a tired voice said, "_Hello?_"

"Hello, Mi...Rachel. It's John."

There was a pause, then she said, "_John? You're actually calling?"_

"Of course. Did you not wish for me to call you?"

An amused half-laugh came through the line. "_I did. I guess I just wasn't really expecting it right now._"

J'onn felt himself smile. "Fair enough," he replied. "I also wanted to know if your offer to have dinner was an option for today."

Another pause, then J'onn heard her moving, followed by a shuffling. "_It doesn't look like I have any conflicts_," she said. "_Any particular kind of food you had in mind?_"

J'onn thought for a moment. "No, I did not. I am quite fine with whatever you choose."

"_Ok then...can you be at Park Chow at 6:30, John?_"

"Certainly, Rachel. I will be there."

"_Cool beans. See you at 6:30, then._"

Both parties hung up, leaving J'onn still with an uncertain feeling, but less so. He felt himself smile, then went on his way to find where the restaurant was.

Later, J'onn had found the Park Chow and was standing outside, looking at the menu they had on the street. It was a nice little place, full of plants and natural colors. It also had food that looked quite appetizing, even to someone like him who didn't eat all that much. He glanced over at the clock on the street, wondering where Rachel was.

"You're looking the wrong way, John."

J'onn turned around. Sure enough, Rachel was coming from the opposite direction. She was in a different brown dress than before, and her red hair was pulled back in a very loose ponytail. She nodded at him in greeting, her lips twitching. J'onn nodded back, and they entered the restaurant.

As soon as they entered, a waiter was there, escorting them to a seat near the front of the restaurant. A sweet yet spicy scent filled J'onn's nose, and he noticed Rachel visibly relax as they sat down. "Do you come to this restaurant often?" he asked her.

Rachel nodded. "It's got good food for good prices." She ran her finger down the menu, barely glancing at the items on it. "I think I'll get the Thai-style noodles today," she said, then looked across the table. "What about you?"

J'onn glanced down at the options. "Is there anything that you would recommend?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Their spinach salad is very good, as is the ragout." She paused. "What were you in the mood for?"

"Something somewhat light. I am not a very heavy eater."

"Then go for the salad. They make sure that they give you every spare noodle in the kitchen if you order a noodle dish."

J'onn chuckled. "Thank you for the warning, Rachel. The salad it is, then."

With that statement, Rachel waved to a waitress, who quickly took their order and left them with a nice tall pitcher of water. J'onn poured both of them a glass, which was accepted with thanks by Rachel. She sipped her water, then set the glass down and said, "So...would you mind telling me a little more about yourself, John?"

J'onn froze, but managed to keep his face calm. "What did you want to know?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know...Maybe what you do for a living?" She took another sip. "I'm just curious; I really haven't learned too much about you since we met in the park."

J'onn tried to think of what to tell her. "I was working for..." he paused, then said, "...a group. But I was becoming very detached, and I needed some time away to figure things out."

Rachel nodded, not asking anymore. Then J'onn said, "I have a question of my own, Rachel, if you do not object."

"Go for it. The worst I could do is kill you."

The twitching lips proved to J'onn that she was joking. Then he asked, "Rachel, if you distrust men so much, why do you trust me?"

The twitches vanished, and J'onn feared he'd said something wrong. But then, Rachel nodded. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure." She paused, then added, "You seem different. You've been nothing but kind to me, and I don't feel like I have to constantly be on my guard with you." Another pause. "If that made any sense at all to you."

"It did, do not worry."

Another silence filled the air between them, which was thankfully broken by the food arriving. They both started eating, digesting their brief conversation as well as their meals. A sort of peace returned, and J'onn began to feel like things were going really well.

That is until his sensitive ears picked up a screeching sound from outside. J'onn turned to look out the window. At first there appeared to be nothing, which caused Rachel to give him a peculiar look. But then, he saw the car, smoking and screeching, and it was headed straight for them.

Without a second thought, J'onn was out of his seat. He grabbed hold of Rachel and ran with her out of the way as the car smashed through, sending glass and debris flying through the air.


	5. Fire

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 5: Fire  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Another chapter! Yay!

I'll only offer one excuse, then I'll get right into it: I was auditioning for American Idol.

With that, I disclaim all rights to Justice League/J'onn/etc etc. I do own Rachel. Are we clear? Good.

* * *

After J'onn was certain that the car had stopped moving, he gently helped Rachel up from the floor. She shook her head slightly to clear it, and some broken glass fell out of her hair. After J'onn made sure she could stand, he began to lead her towards the main exit.

All around them, it was utter bedlam. People were screaming, debris was still falling all around. The car itself began letting out ominous sputtering sounds as everyone tried to scramble to safety. All the while, J'onn and Rachel were just trying not to get trampled as they headed for the main exit. Unfortunately for them, the other people did not have much tact under stress, and they kept being knocked backwards. Finally, Rachel let out an angry hiss and said, "John, let's just find the back exit."

J'onn didn't argue. The two turned and headed for the back of the restaurant. The two hadn't gotten very far, though, before J'onn smelled something odd. It was far from the pleasant spices and plant smells from before; this scent was acrid and foreboding. Something about it made his body freeze in place as he tried to look back and see what the odor was. Then his eyes landed on the car.

The next thing J'onn was conscious of, he was laying on his back. Looking around, he realized that he was in an ambulance. Rachel was sitting next to him, a look of dread on her face. When she saw that he was awake, though, relief spread to every part of her body. "I thought I had lost you there for a few minutes," she said, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "What happened? I thought you had a heart attack or something."

J'onn shook his head and sat up. "I am not entirely sure," he replied, trying to remember exactly what had happened. "I do not remember anything past going to the back of the restaurant and an odor."

Rachel frowned. "You mean that burning smell? That was from the car. It caught on fire, and it exploded right after we got out." She nodded back towards the restaurant. "They're still putting out the fire."

She was right. There were still several firefighters around the building, hoses on full blast. Watching them work, J'onn felt the freezing feeling in his body again, as he finally understood what had happened. Then he felt a light touch on his hand. Looking down, he saw Rachel's hand resting gently on top of his, then looked up at her gaze. The corners of her mouth her twitching upwards, and for whatever reason, he felt better almost at once.

Unfortunately, EMTs are good at interrupting private moments, and one chose this moment to come and check up on J'onn. "You're awake?" the man said, looking more than a little surprised.

J'onn nodded. The EMT looked down at a chart in his hand, clearly hoping for some invisible solution. When none came, he looked up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine." J'onn quickly scanned the man's mind to see what he was looking for, then added, "No burns, nothing's broken, no cuts, my eyes are fine, and I am in San Francisco."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, while the EMT looked surprised. He looked down at his chart again, opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Finally, he said, "Do you want to ride down to the hospital just to be sure everything's good?"

J'onn shook his head. "No thank you. I am perfectly all right. The people who need your services right now are the ones who have been seriously hurt," he said, nodding to other ambulances containing people with burns and broken legs.

The EMT nodded, then turned to leave. Before he got very far though, he turned back to J'onn and said, "You know, you're really lucky. If your friend there hadn't been able to get you out on her own, we might not have found you in there." Then, he was gone, leaving J'onn in shock.

It was only at this point that J'onn realized Rachel's hand was no longer on his. He turned, and was met with a stare that contained more heat than the fire outside. Rachel didn't say anything, she merely got up to leave, then motioned with her hand for him to exit with her. J'onn did so, confused at this reception. But she didn't offer an explanation, she just kept walking away from the crowd, occasionally checking to make sure he was still with her. Finally, when they were out of earshot of anyone from the scene, she stopped and turned. "How did you know?" she asked, eyes narrow.

J'onn froze. "How did I know what?"

Rachel hissed. "You knew that car was coming. And you knew what that man was going to ask you. How?"

J'onn felt at a loss. He didn't want to lie to her, and yet...somehow, he knew she wasn't ready for hearing his true identity. He just knew. But, under her angry stare, he had to think of something to tell her. "I...I heard the car. I could hear the tires screeching."

Rachel still looked suspicious, so he added, "Rachel, I promise you that I heard the car coming." He hoped she would believe him.

Rachel finally nodded slowly, but very slowly. She still hadn't let her stare drop. "All right. Let's say that's the truth. How did you know what he would ask you in the ambulance?"

"I...knew that...there is a set of questions that you're asked by medical personnel. I thought that it would save time and trouble by answering them before he asked."

Now Rachel looked troubled, as if she wasn't sure of something. J'onn suddenly felt worried that he had done something to damage their finally sprouting friendship. "Rachel, I apologize if I have done something to cause you worry. But please do not worry yourself about anything that you have done; you have done nothing wrong."

Rachel absorbed that statement, then nodded silently. Then she turned and began to walk again. J'onn followed slowly, unsure whether he was still welcome. Then, she stopped again. "I'm not worried, John, I'm just...I'm just not sure of things anymore."

J'onn nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Then, he asked, "Rachel, do you want me to leave?"

Rachel bit her lip slightly. No, she didn't...but she still wasn't sure. "Tell you what," she said, "Call me tomorrow and we'll figure it out from there. Right now...I just need some time to think."

"Of course, Rachel," J'onn said, feeling a little better. He turned to leave her, but before he did, he added, "Rachel...thank you for saving me."

"I was only returning the favor."

* * *

Please leave me reviews so I can improve. Also, feel free to send me messages reminding me that I need to update. Motivation is always a good thing.


	6. Broken

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 6: Broken  
by QueenoftheSerpents

AN: Well...I'm back. After a 7 month vanishing act. I know...I'm sorry.

Thank you for your patience and your reviews, and here is the next chapter. Please continue reviewing/messaging me to continue the story so I don't slack off again.

I own nothing except Rachel. Enjoy.

* * *

Another day broke over San Francisco, and J'onn now found himself in a similar predicament as the day before; struggling to make himself call Rachel. But this time, the fear was much worse; this time, they had parted on very uncertain terms. J'onn felt like he owed Rachel the truth; about who he was, about _what_ he was...but he couldn't. He didn't think she would be able to handle the truth at the moment, especially with their fragile trust already starting to crumble. He did not want to subject her to that...he didn't want to hurt her.

Then, J'onn felt himself picking up the phone. He looked down at the receiver in his hand for a moment, then began dialing. 'It is better to do it sooner,' he thought.

The phone rang twice, then a _click_ as someone picked up. There was a slight pause, and then Rachel's tired voice said, "_Hello?_"

J'onn felt himself become nervous again. "Hello, Rachel. It's John."

Another pause. Then, she replied, "_Hey John. How are you doing?_"

"I am physically well. However, I am still..." J'onn paused, searching for the right word. "...concerned for you. You seemed very troubled last night when you left."

A sigh came through the line. "_Yeah, I suppose I was. I was...I just..._" she faltered for a moment. "_I needed to digest last night and figure things out._"

J'onn wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to the next question that he had, but he went ahead and asked, "What have you figured out, Rachel? That is, if you wish to share."

A moment's hesitation, then she said, "_I think this is a conversation we need to have in person. Are you free this afternoon?_"

"Yes, I am, Rachel. Where do you feel comfortable meeting?"

"_How about Golden Gate Park, by the tree where we ran into each other...in say, 30 minutes?_"

"Rachel, I shall be there."

"_...All right. See you then._"

Then, the line went dead. J'onn looked at the phone for a moment before hanging it back up, then felt a sigh work its way out of his mouth. The feelings of nervousness intensified as he began walking in the direction of the park. He tried to think of what he could say to her, but nothing was coming to mind other than the truth. And that was out of the question; at least, for now.

He arrived at the park, and made his way back to the tree where he and Rachel had shared Oreos. She had not arrived yet, so he sat down and leaned his back against the tree, waiting. There was a stir of movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Rachel walking towards him. She looked directly at him, her face neither cold nor friendly; instead, it was blank and calm. She stopped just before she reached the tree, and J'onn stood up, facing her. For a moment, neither of them spoke, and an awkward silence began to grow thick between them. Then, J'onn said, "Erm...hello, Rachel. It is...good to see you again."

Rachel didn't respond right away, and the silence felt as awkward before. Then, Rachel said, "Thank you for meeting me here, John." She looked up at him, her brown eyes completely focused on him. "I know it was short notice...but I did not want to have this talk on the phone."

J'onn felt himself become extremely tense. Nothing, not even the toughest battles he had faced, either on Mars or with the League on Earth, had ever made him as nervous as this. He sat back down, waiting for Rachel to say what she had to say.

Rachel sat down next to him and hugged her knees, letting her thoughts collect. Then, she took a deep breath, and said, "John, I like you...I do. But..." she hesitated, and J'onn could hear her voice catching in her throat as she struggled to say the next words. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

For a moment after Rachel said those words, J'onn didn't feel anything as they sunk into his head. Suddenly, he felt a mysterious pain in his chest, taking away his breath and making him put a hand to his chest. Rachel observed his actions, then looked back at him with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, John, I really am...but I don't feel like I can trust you." She swallowed, looking down at the ground. "I know when I'm being lied to, John, and I know you weren't telling me the truth last night."

In spite of how he was feeling, J'onn found himself nodding at her. "I...understand, Rachel. If you do not trust me, then I shall never bother you again."

Rachel turned her face back to him, a mix of confusion and sadness on her face. She didn't say anything, but J'onn could tell that she was trying to understand why he was not pushing the issue. He stood, brushing himself off, and offering a hand to Rachel. She accepted his help, and for a moment, the two stood there, staring at each other. J'onn caught sight of her eyes, and felt the mysterious pain in his chest again as he saw the level of emotion held within. For whatever reason she wasn't disclosing, she was feeling a similar pain right now. He wished she would tell him what she was thinking, so he could attempt to reassure her – comfort her, even – but there was no way he would learn her thoughts without using telepathy. Then, with an abrupt nod, Rachel turned and walked off, her frizzled hair blowing about in the light breeze that had started up. J'onn watched her leave, then turned and went off in the other direction. He waited until he was sure that he was alone, then he found a park bench that was secluded by bushes and other park decorations. He sat down, thinking for a moment about all that had just happened. Then, he let the pain in his chest overtake him, and tears began to leak out of his eyes.


	7. Coffee Shop

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 7: Coffee Shop  
by QueenoftheSerpents

A/N: Well...I return. With my longest chapter to date. Go me.

Anyway...you know the drill. I only own Rachel and this particular story. Read, enjoy, and review, please.

* * *

Three days had passed since J'onn and Rachel had had their parting conversation. J'onn was still in San Francisco, but instead of seeing everything with alert focus, he was wandering aimlessly through the city, barely seeing or hearing anything that was near him. He occasionally would stop and look for something to eat, but even food had lost its appeal to him. Everything, in some way, reminded him of Rachel; food brought him back to the restaurant, or when the two had shared a package of Oreos. A simple tree would remind him of the tree in the park where the two had begun to become friends. Even the city itself was a constant reminder of her. J'onn considered leaving, but he didn't think he would be able to leave...not with someone in the city who was hurting because of him. However, he didn't know how to find Rachel, and even if he could find her, he didn't know if she would be willing to talk to him. So, he wandered.

A smell of warm chocolate and coffee wafted by J'onn's nose, and he realized that he was needing to eat again. So he turned and entered the coffee shop and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, can I help...you?"

A familiar voice made him snap back to reality. Standing behind the counter was none other than Rachel, whose brown eyes were now drilling into his own. The two stared at each other, neither knowing quite what to say or do. Then J'onn cleared his voice and said, "Yes...I would like an iced coffee and a...scone, please."

Rachel nodded slowly, then looked down at her cash register. "That'll be $2.59...sir."

J'onn held out the money, and Rachel reached out to take it. Their fingers brushed against each other, causing both to jump. Rachel then made herself busy by placing the money in the register and turning to make his coffee for him. J'onn in turn stepped back from the counter, rubbing his hand where hers hand touched it. He didn't dare let himself watch her, lest he say something that would make the situation worse. All that was said was "Thank you" as he took his coffee that Rachel had strategically placed on the counter. He then went and sat facing the window, carefully sipping his coffee.

He had been there for a few minutes when he sensed someone standing behind him. He looked back, and found Rachel not a foot away from him, her eyes locked on him. He stared at her, trying to figure out what she wanted.

He got his answer soon enough. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked coolly.

"I...desired something to eat, Rachel." He looked into her eyes, trying to make her understand that he was sincere. "I did not know that you were here, and I certainly did not intend to make you uncomfortable."

Rachel continued to stare at him, but he could see she wasn't as tense as she was when she first walked over. She opened her mouth to try and say something to him, then faltered and closed her mouth again. J'onn watched her, waiting for her to say whatever she had to say.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Both J'onn and Rachel turned their heads to see a young looking man at the door of the coffee shop, a gun in his hand. Rachel fell back against J'onn's table, and on instinct, J'onn took her arm and guided her into a chair.

The man holding the gun waved it in the air, making sure he had everyone's attention. "All right, I think you know the drill...give me your money, and no one gets hurt...maybe."

His grin suggested otherwise.

J'onn felt a surge of anger as people around him began to dig for their money. He stood up, causing the gun to be pointed in his direction. "How dare you?" he said furiously.

Rachel stared incredulously up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, horrified.

John heard her, but he didn't care. His former life as a superhero was coming to the surface, and he knew that he needed to act...even if he had to do it in human form. He continued to stand firm as the man came closer to him, the gun aimed perfectly at his chest. "You got a problem, buddy?"

J'onn felt his anger rise as he glared at the man. "Yes, I do. You are disrupting a peaceful morning for your own greed." His eyes narrowed as his voice grew quieter. "I suggest you leave now."

The man stared at J'onn, clearly sizing him up. He then turned back towards the door. "All right, maybe I will..."

His words proved to be false as he swung back around and grabbed Rachel, pressing the gun against her head. "Or maybe, I'll get my money...and a sweet going-away prize too."

J'onn had been against many opponents before this. Alien invaders, robbers, sorceresses, and everything else you could imagine. He had experienced many emotions while fighting them as well – annoyance, sorrow, even a grain of happiness in some cases. But never before had he faced someone and felt pure rage. The look on Rachel's face, one of terror, made his rage grow even further. He felt his hand shoot forward and grip the man's throat, lifting both him and Rachel off of the floor. The man let out a choking sound as his airway was partly crushed, but he refused to let go of Rachel. "Let...her...go..." J'onn growled, his voice more menacing than it had ever been before in his life.

Rachel, for her part, had been struggling to free herself from the man's grip, well aware of the barrel that was pressed against her head. She had not been this scared in a long time...then, she felt a hand zip past her cheek. She looked to see J'onn gripping the man's throat, then felt her eyes widen as they were lifted off of the floor. She then looked back at J'onn, and felt her heart almost stop when she saw how enraged he was. He looked like if he was given the chance, he would rip out the man's throat. Then she heard him threatening the man...and felt tears begin to leak from her eyes. She wasn't sure where they were coming from, but they were there. Then she heard herself say one word: "John..."

In spite of his blind fury, J'onn heard her. He ripped his eyes from the man to look at Rachel, and noticed for the first time that she was crying. '_She's afraid of me..._' he realized.

Deciding to end this now before it got worse, his other hard gripped the arm holding Rachel and yanked it off of her. Rachel fell forward, then wasted no time in running behind J'onn. J'onn then released the man's throat, but relieved him of his gun and brought of the man's arms behind his back. "You will cause no more harm today," he said quietly.

* * *

Reminder: Please leave a review so I can continue to improve the story/have motivation to continue.


	8. Reunited

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 8: Reunited  
by QueenoftheSerpents

AN: Finally...I would have had this up yesterday, but the document uploader was having issues....fail technology.

Anyway, here's chapter 8. Special shoutouts to Sesshomaru's Babydoll and BookWormSara for reviewing chapter 7. You guys rock. Out loud.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a multi-millionaire to you? No? Then clearly, I do not own J'onn, the Justice League, DC, or anything associated with. I only own Rachel, and if you use her without permission, you will die.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the police finally came and took the gunman into custody. After they had gone, everyone was thanking J'onn and wanting to know more about him. But he didn't really notice them; his focus was still on one person: Rachel. Rachel, meanwhile, was watching him, waiting for him to do _something_. But every time J'onn tried to walk over to her, someone else would walk in front of him and ask more questions. It was almost as infuriating as dealing with the gunman.

Eventually, Rachel seemed to grow tired of waiting, and she started to walk out the door. J'onn, seeing her go, immediately started trying to follow. Then, a 20-something woman stepped in front of him. She looked up at him, trying to make her eyes as big as possible. "Your name's John, right?"

"Yes," J'onn answered politely, his eyes still on Rachel's retreating figure.

"So, John...do you have a girlfriend?"

J'onn then saw Rachel stop and turn around, her eyes regaining their focus on him. J'onn met her gaze for a few moments, then said, "No, I do not have a...girlfriend. Now, please..."

"Oh, you _don't_?" The girl said slyly, wrapping one arm around a now extremely uncomfortable J'onn.

J'onn shook his head, then carefully peeled her arm off of him. "No. Now, if you please, I have to go now." And with that, he walked quickly through the crowd over to Rachel, who had remained standing by the cafe door. The two looked at each other, neither wanting to say anything. Then they both exited.

Rachel turned to walk down one side of the street. J'onn followed for a moment, then stopped. Rachel looked back at him. "John, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I...did not think you wished to see me anymore," he replied.

"Oh."

More uncomfortable silence followed. J'onn was looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with Rachel. Rachel, in turn, kept staring at him, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she spoke softly; "John, why don't you fight it when I say that I don't want to see you anymore?"

He lifted his head at that. "Rachel, you know what is best for you and what is not. If you think it is within your best interests that I stay away from, then that is what I will do."

Rachel nodded silently. Then her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to, John. You just..." she hesitated. "...I still don't know if I can completely trust you."

J'onn looked up at her. "I understand, Rachel. And I will continue to stay away from you if that is what you wish. But please understand this, Rachel...I would never do anything to harm you. If you cannot trust me, at least take that knowledge with you."

Then, to J'onn's surprise, he found a softly crying Rachel in his arms. He stiffly wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her back, trying to comfort her despite not feeling entirely comfortable himself. "There, there..." he said. "Please do not cry, Rachel."

After a moment, Rachel let go. She backed away from him, wiping her eyes and turning a brilliant shade of red. "Sorry about that, John..." she said, very embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

In spite of himself, J'onn felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly upward. "It is ok, Rachel. You do not need to feel bad."

Rachel shifted where she stood. "I still do," she replied. She paused for another moment, then asked, "Do you...want to get some lunch elsewhere...so we can talk a little easier?"

"That sounds very nice, Rachel."

So, within twenty minutes, Rachel had led J'onn to a nice little Chinese restaurant. It was small, but the service was friendly and the food was delicious. J'onn could not remember the last time that he had had such a good meal. "This is wonderful," he told Rachel. "Thank you for showing it to me."

For the first time that day, Rachel smiled. "You're very welcome, John," she said, "I'm glad you like it."

The two fell silent, but this time, it was a comfortable silence as each enjoyed the carefully prepared meals in front of them. Then, J'onn saw Rachel looking at him like she had a question...but didn't quite know how to ask it. Not knowing if it would be welcome, J'onn reached across the table and gently took Rachel's hand. "You can ask me, Rachel, whatever it is," he told her.

Rachel nodded, taking a moment to gather her courage. Then, she said, "John...why were you so angry at the gunman?" She paused, then added, "I understand obviously that he was unwelcome...but why were you so angry?"

J'onn's voice faltered. He had no idea how to answer her without lying to her...and the truth could potentially ruin their friendship, again. But, with Rachel's eyes boring into him, he had to come up with something, and fast.

So, he elected for part of the truth.

"I...was angry...because I thought that he was going to hurt you, Rachel." J'onn answered, looking at her. "I just looked at him, pointing the gun at you...and I felt rage; like I have never felt before." His hands started shaking as he spoke. "I...I could not have lived with myself if I had let him hurt you."

Rachel nodded slowly, looking like she was slowly digesting the answer along with her fried wontons. She slowly sipped on her drink, while J'onn waited for her to respond. A moment passed, then another. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rachel put her drink down on the table and took J'onn's hand in her own. "Thank you for telling me, John. I suppose I can trust you."

J'onn felt a pleasing warmth spread throughout his body as Rachel looked at him. Her eyes were no longer harsh; instead, they were warm and trusting. He gently squeezed her hand, and Rachel smiled wider. "John, can we be friends again?" she asked him.

"Of course we can."

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Remember to leave a review so I can continue to improve. Flames will be shot down with a fire hose, and you will be wet, cold and unhappy. So, no flames.


	9. Place

Connect the Dots  
Chapter 9: Place  
by QueenoftheSerpents

AN: Well...hi there. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Yes, I know... I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I never thought I'd be one of those authors who just disappears into thin air. But I did it, and I am truly sorry to all of those people who were reading and loving this story.

Hopefully I will not do this to you again. I do want to get this story moving again, so here goes nothing.

I still don't own Justice League, as you know. I only own Rachel.

* * *

A few days had passed since J'onn had rekindled his friendship with Rachel. Since then, she had opened up a great deal to him, giving him warm smiles and laughing at his comments on life. He in turn had begun waiting for her to get off of work, and the two had begun to enjoy evening walks and dinners together. It felt good to truly have a friendship with someone again.

However, J'onn also remained troubled to a degree. He still had not indicated to Rachel who he truly was, and the fact that Rachel now trusted him made it that much more difficult for him. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually, but he just couldn't figure out _how..._

"John? Earth to John!"

J'onn blinked as a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, bringing him back to the bench he was sitting on. He looked to his right, where Rachel was seated with an amused look on her face. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yes, forgive me...my mind must have wandered."

Rachel laughed. "It's fine, John. Just don't wander too far or you might end up in Walla Walla."

J'onn chuckled, then asked, "Are you going to the poetry night tomorrow?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've pretty much given up on that place...I can't ever read a poem there without being stared out the door. I'll need to find someplace that actually appreciates my work before I appear in public again."

J'onn nodded. "It is a pity," he said. "You have such talent...I hope you find a way to share it with others."

Rachel grinned. "Thanks, John. You're sweet. You can hear my poems any time you like," she replied.

J'onn found himself grinning back at her. "May I hear one now?" he asked.

Rachel's cheeks flushed. "Way to put me on the spot there," she said.

"You did say any time..."

She chuckled. "I suppose I did," she replied. "I don't have any of my poems with me right now though; if you really want to hear them, we'd have to go to my apartment."

J'onn froze. Rachel looked at him curiously. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Well, I..."

"John, if you're thinking of how I'll react to having a male in my apartment, please don't worry. I trust you. It's ok."

'_Wow..._' he thought, '_She may as well be a telepath._'

He nodded. "If you are certain that it will be all right, then I would be honored," he told her.

Rachel nodded back. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

It took a good thirty minutes to get to Rachel's apartment, and by then the sun was well on its way to sinking below the horizon. J'onn felt more anxious with every step. He liked Rachel, he valued her friendship, but he was still unsure about the idea of being in her home. He then realized that she had stopped in front of a door. She fumbled with the keys with a muttered curse, then clicked the lock open and pushed the door. J'onn quickly followed her, closing the door behind them before turning to look at her apartment.

It was not at all what he had expected. Rachel's apartment was an odd combination of Chinese and African styles, with traditional African masks hanging right above Chinese dragons. A painting of a village in a jungle was right next to a Chinese tapestry. It seemed like such an odd combination of cultures.

J'onn then realized Rachel was looking at him, her head slightly tilted. "Let me guess. You're wondering why I have such a weird taste in decoration."

J'onn swallowed, searching for the right words. "I would not call it weird," he said carefully.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "John, it's ok. Everyone thinks that. And the explanation is really simple: I happen to like both China and Africa."

J'onn nodded. That made sense.

Rachel then regarded him with a more serious look. "Would you like a drink? I've got all kinds of tea."

"That would be lovely, Rachel. Thank you."

Rachel nodded, and scurried into her little kitchen, where she threw a pot of water on the stove. She then shuffled past him into a room down the hall, where he could hear her rummaging through drawers. She seemed to find what she was looking for, and she came back into the living room area with a notebook in hand.

"This is my poetry notebook. It's got a few rough pieces in here, but you're welcome to look through it if you want."

She held out the book to him as she spoke. J'onn took the book, touched. She then went to check on the tea, and J'onn sat on her sofa and began to skim through it. A lot of the poetry was simple in nature; it depicted human emotion and interactions from the natural world. It was very enjoyable to read. He was about to turn the page, but a shrill whistle caught his attention. He looked up, and a moment later Rachel had returned with two steaming mugs of tea. "Here you go," she said, "The ideal drink for warm winter nights."

"But it's not a warm winter night."

"It is somewhere, isn't it?"

They both laughed. "I suppose so," J'onn replied.

He accepted his tea and sipped it. Rachel sat down next to him and curled up next to the sofa arm. "So," she started, "Besides the unusual decor, what do you think of my little slice of heaven?"

"Your home is quite lovely. Thank you for allowing me to see it."

Rachel waved her arm. "It's no trouble," she replied, taking a sip of her own tea. "So, tell me. What's your place like?"

J'onn paused, taking a slow sip to give himself time to form an answer. "It is...a nice place. Not very big, but it will do," he said, mentally scolding himself for lying once again to her.

Rachel put her mug down and stared at him. J'onn looked back at her, and the silence grew thick for a moment.

"You don't have a place, do you?"

J'onn stayed quiet. Rachel sighed. "John, why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." he looked down, "I did not want you to worry for me. I am truly all right, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head. "No, this isn't all right," she answered, looking at him with determined eyes.

She then got up and walked back down the hall, returning a moment later with blankets and a pillow. Immediately, J'onn stood up. "Rachel, this is-"

"What? Not necessary?" She shook her head, putting the bedding on the sofa. "John, you're my friend and you're important. I am not letting you spend another night out on the streets."

"Rachel..."

The look on her face told him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He meekly took another sip of tea, then said, "Thank you, Rachel...this is most kind of you."

She smiled, then walked over and wrapped her arms around him. J'onn returned the embrace, shutting his eyes and enjoying how close they were.

"You're welcome, John."

* * *

Please give me constructive reviews. It's been a while since I wrote for J'onn, and any pointers you want to give would me most appreciated.

Also, do not hesitate to send me reminders to update.


End file.
